warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Secrets/Chapter 21
Chapter description :As soon as Cinderpaw finishes treating Fireheart's injuries, he goes to the warriors' den to find Graystripe. He sees his friend in the den with a worried expression, and the gray warrior blurts out that he should've been here for the attack, but he'd needed to see Silverstream. Fireheart sighs, and meows that it's okay, but it might be in his interest to stick around camp for a few days so Tigerclaw doesn't get suspicious. He then remarks to Graystripe that he thinks Brackenpaw is ready to become a warrior, because he proved his skills yesterday. Fireheart nudges Graystripe, so they go over to Bluestar's den to recommend the apprentice. As they exit the warriors' den, Fireheart notices that many cats are still in the clearing getting treatment for their wounds. He guides his friend over to Highrock, and sees that Brindleface had brought her kits and Cloudkit into the clearing. :The two warriors approach Bluestar, and Fireheart recounts Brackenpaw's bravery and how he'd scented the enemies out in the forest. Graystripe adds that they think he should be made a warrior, and Bluestar agrees, commenting that the apprentice showed himself worthy today. The ThunderClan leader calls a meeting. Fireheart watches as Goldenflower appears from the nursery, and Speckletail and Smallear follow from the elders' den. Bluestar calls Brackenpaw over to her, and the shocked apprentice pads nervously over to his leader. She meows that it's time for him to become a warrior, and the apprentice's eyes blaze with excitement as the leader says the ritual words. Bluestar asks him if he'll uphold the warrior code at the cost of his life, and he says he will. She then names him Brackenfur, and mentions that StarClan honors his forethought and determination. The Clan presses around the new warrior to congratulate him, and Fireheart sees Frostfur, Brackenfur's mother, nuzzling against him with pride. Sandstorm teases that his vigil tonight will give the rest of them a night off, and then Brackenfur turns to Fireheart and Graystripe, stammering a thank you. :Cinderpaw comes up to congratulate her brother, but the tom sadly mews that she should be with him. She insists that she's happy as she is, commenting that Brackenfur will have to be a warrior for both of them. Fireheart is happy that his former apprentice is on track to become a medicine cat, thinking that it took a special spirit not to begrudge her brother's triumph. He bitterly thinks that her accident, and his almost near-drowning, were both Tigerclaw's fault. :After the raid, Fireheart notices that Graystripe sticks around camp to help with repairs, and hopes Tigerclaw had seen the work he'd done. On the third morning after the attack, he spots Graystripe slip out of the den to see Silverstream. He follows his friend out into the clearing, quietly sidestepping Sandstorm so he doesn't disturb her. He quickly follows the gray warrior out the tunnel with a nod to Darkstripe, muttering to himself that he thought the pair would only meet at Fourtrees. :Fireheart pelts through the forest, hoping to stop Graystripe before he'd reached Silverstream in case Tigerclaw is following them. He then pauses, and hears a thin, eerie wail as he scents blood in the air. In a deep gully, Silverstream lies on her side and lets out another wail as Graystripe tries to comfort her. The gray warrior is panicked, and asks Fireheart to fetch Yellowfang because the kits are coming and it's going all wrong. The ginger warrior runs as he'd never run before, and thinks that now every cat will know about the forbidden relationship. He wonders what Bluestar and Crookedstar will do about it when it's all over. Fireheart runs into Cinderpaw on his way back to camp, and once he's explained the situation, she meows that she'll come to help. The she-cat goes to fetch some herbs, and Brackenfur appears, meowing that he's going to go fetch Yellowfang. When Cinderpaw comes back, they travel through the forest. :As soon as Sunningrocks comes into view, Fireheart bound ahead to find Tigerclaw staring down at Graystripe and Silverstream. The deputy asks what's going on, and is interrupted by Cinderpaw who says that she needs help. The medicine cat apprentice passes him a kit, telling him to lick it. Tigerclaw demands to know what's happening, hissing that there shouldn't be a RiverClan queen on their land. Cinderpaw turns around and gives the dark tabby a kit to lick, and at his protest, she tells him that he's a useless lump of fur if he wants the kit to die. The gray she-cat turns back to Silverstream, giving her an herb and telling Graystripe to help her get it down. Graystripe's meow turns panicky, and Fireheart watches as Silverstream tells her mate she loves him. The silver she-cat gives a massive shudder, and Graystripe begs her not to leave him. Fireheart pads over to Cinderpaw, meowing that the kits are okay, but the she-cat is depressed that she lost their mother. Tigerclaw orders Graystripe to stop his dreadful moaning, and he falls silent more to shock and exhaustion than to the deputy's order. The dark tabby demands to know what's going on, and Graystripe simply whispers that he loved her, and doesn't care what others may think. Cinderpaw tells Fireheart that they need to get the kits back to camp, but Tigerclaw asks why ThunderClan should raise them. The medicine cat apprentice ignores him, meowing to Fireheart to take one. The ginger warrior asks Graystripe if he wants to come to camp with him, and he declines, saying that he needs to bury Silverstream. Fireheart promises to come back soon, and meows that he will mourn with him, because she was brave and loving. He picks up the kit in his teeth, and leaves his friend with the cat he'd loved more than his Clan, more than honor, and more than life itself. Characters Major }} Minor *Graystripe *Yellowfang *Bluestar *Goldenflower *Smallear *Speckletail *Brackenfur *Frostfur *Sandstorm *Darkstripe *Silverstream *Tigerclaw *Featherkit (unnamed) *Stormkit (unnamed) }} Mentioned }} Ceremonies Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 21 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages